<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby by Dibs4Ever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593148">Baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibs4Ever/pseuds/Dibs4Ever'>Dibs4Ever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batgirl - Fandom, Batman - Fandom, Nightwing - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Baby, Dibs - Freeform, Domestic, F/M, GrayBat, dickbabs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:01:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibs4Ever/pseuds/Dibs4Ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara Grayson is feeling self conscious about herself during her pregnancy. Luckily her husband steps in before he leaves for Nightwing duties to reassure her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Barbara had one leg up against the tile wall, she was reaching as hard as she could before letting out a groan and letting her arm and leg splash into the bath water.<br/>Her belly button stuck out of the water slightly. She gently ran her hand over her ever growing stomach </p><p>“Want company?”a familiar voice echoed through the bathroom </p><p>“Get out Dick!” Barbara didn’t even bother to turn around</p><p>He didn’t listen and continued to walk into the large master bathroom till he was standing in front of the jet bathtub in perfect view for her.</p><p>She watched as he unbuttoned his pants “What are you doing?” She asked</p><p>Dick let out the light cackle she always loved “I’m joining you”</p><p>He slid his pants down, leaving his boxers on...oh he was going to make a show out of this </p><p>“Our son could-“ she began</p><p>“Is fast asleep”</p><p>She nodded, of course he got the toddler to sleep. “I need to do the dishes” she prepared to push herself up, bracing the edges of the tub</p><p>“Already done, and I cleaned Nate’s playroom, swept the floors, switched the laundry. Nathan’s breakfast for tomorrow is prepared and waiting in the fridge for morning along with his milk cup. “ he slid his boxers down</p><p>Barbara couldn’t help but stare, watching as he shrugged off his jacket and began unbuttoning the white button up . Dick took notice of her gawking and smirked “Can’t help yourself eh babe?”</p><p>She smiled, sure she’d seen him naked 1,000 times but you also see the sunset 1,000 times and it never gets less beautiful. “What can I say? I can’t help myself.”</p><p>He smirked stepping toward the tub “Feelings mutual” he not so subtle eyed her  naked body. </p><p>“Dick, I don’t know if there’s enough room.” She stuttered </p><p>He rolled his eyes “Babs. We bought this tub on purpose....because it was one of the biggest ones on the market and we could bathe together.”</p><p>She shook her head “That was before this” she motioned to her belly </p><p>He chuckled stepping into the tub behind her, she lifted her back up. Dick slid in behind her. Once he was seated in the water she settled against him</p><p>“What’s troubling you my bride?” He asked running a thumb over her wedding band</p><p>She let out a huff “I’m so big”</p><p>He smirked “Babs you’re 22 weeks pregnant”</p><p>She shook her head “I wasn’t this big with Nate, in fact I wasn’t even showing at this point.”</p><p>Dick shrugged, grabbing the razor that was floating around in the the tub. Noticing the shaving cream on her leg he leaned forward and began shaving her stubby leg for her “That was a different pregnancy” he reminded kissing her shoulder</p><p>She smiled “I’m fat”</p><p>“You’re having a baby-my baby-our baby” he kissed her cheek</p><p>She watched him move the razor along her leg for a moment “With Nate you couldn’t even tell I was pregnant at 22 weeks and my face was smooth. And I hid it from most people till I was 30 weeks.This one I look like a beached wale and my face is completely broken out. I never even had acne as a teenager. The other day when Nathan and I were at the grocery store a stranger asked me when I was due” She threw her head back resting it on his chest</p><p>He kissed the top of her head “Like I said different pregnancy”</p><p>He moved to her next leg and began shaving it</p><p>“Thank you for this” she nodded to her leg as he continued removing the hair</p><p>Dick smirked “Well I’m getting tired of sleeping next to Sasquatch “ he teased</p><p>Barbara rolled her eyes elbowing him playfully </p><p>Once finished he got them both towels before retreating to the bedroom.<br/>He brought her his shirt that she loved to sleep in while he slipped into a pair of sweats.</p><p>Then he lead her to the bed where he had propped up pillows.</p><p>“Ready for a foot message ?” He asked</p><p>She nodded eagerly, quickly putting her feet into his lap. </p><p>She sighed reveling in the feeling of his strong hangs messaging her sore, swollen feet and calves.</p><p>“Enjoying it?” He asked</p><p>She nodded “Baby is too”</p><p>Dick grinned placing his hand on her belly. He could feel the baby moving around quite a bit inside her “WOW he’s really active. Must be all the pressure points I’m touching on your feet”</p><p>She rolled her eyes “Still so convinced it’s another boy?”</p><p>Dick shrugged “There hasn’t been a female born Grayson in 150 years. Grayson’s make boys.” He waggled his eyebrows</p><p>Barbara laughed , placing her hand on his cheek to catch his attention. She planted a kiss on his lips “Well I guess we will find that out tomorrow Huh?”</p><p>Dick smiled “Sure will” he went back to rubbing her feet “I Grub Hubbed a Salted Carmel ice cream sundae for you that should be here in about 5 minutes.” He explained</p><p>Barbara sighed “You’re amazing “</p><p>“And I got you these new fuzzy socks.” He said as he began slipping them on her feet</p><p>The doorbell rang “That would be the ice cream!” Dick jumped up, returning only a moment later with the frozen treats in hand. “Yours my dear” he handed her the carmal Sundae then placed her glasses on her face for her “And hot fudge for me” he smiled climbing back into the bed beside her “And I thought we could watch a movie before I go out on patrol?” He suggested </p><p>Barbara smirked She wiggled her toes “You think it’s too late to ask Jason to come over and rub my feet?”</p><p>Dick paused as he took a bite of his ice cream “Seriously?”</p><p>She giggled “he gives the best foot rubs babe” </p><p>Dick puckered out his lip</p><p>“Awe don’t pout Dickie, you get to touch me everywhere. Let Jason have the feet” she laughed attempting to bring her foot to his cheek as a way to tease him but found herself unable. She let out a sigh “10 weeks ago I could have done that.”</p><p>Dick shook his head “Babs like I said you’re-“<br/>But he stopped when Barbara groaned, setting her ice cream down on the nightstand. She held her belly, clenching her eyes shut “You okay?” He asked concerned </p><p>She nodded “The baby is just, flipping and hitting my ribs” </p><p>Dick tried not to smile at the idea of his baby flipping. Instead he rested a hand on Barbara’s shoulder “It’s okay Babe just breath. “ he said softly </p><p>Barbara nodded taking deep breaths “Those ladies at mommy and me complain about the baby kicking their bladder. Obviously they have never been pregnant with an acrobat baby”</p><p>Dick smirked “And don’t you forget it” he pecked her lips</p><p>“With the kid moving inside of me how could I forget” she half teased and was half seriously as she leaned in for another kiss. </p><p>She ended up curled up in his lap as he ran his fingers through her hair . A habit he had since they were kids<br/>“You gonna finish that?” She asked waving the plastic spoon to his half eaten chocolate fudge sundae sitting on his nightstand </p><p>He smiled, reaching over grabbing it “Help yourself “ he handed her the ice cream. She had finished hers only a few moments prior </p><p>“I’m eating too much” she groaned pushing the ice cream back</p><p>Dick shook his head “You are eating for two.”</p><p>Barbara rolled her eyes “That is a lie and you know it. You’re only supposed to consume 300 extra calories per a baby. I’m only having one and I’ve already gone well over the amount I’m supposed to eat today.”</p><p>Dick smiled “Babs. Honey. Love of my life. Mother of my child. Caring another one of my children. My smart , talented, skillful, beautiful best friend”</p><p>Barbara turned her head to look at him “Yes?”</p><p>He smirked “Open your mouth “ he ordered</p><p>She smiled and obeyed, he began feeding the ice cream to her. “Barbara you are just as stunning as the day I met you.” He said</p><p>“We were 9” she reminded</p><p>Dick nodded “You get what I mean”</p><p>She giggled, accepting another bite of Ice Cream “How’d we get here?” She sighed. Snuggling deeper into his chest “Whoda thought we’d have 1 baby much less 2?”</p><p>“Well if I remember right with the first one I was trying to be the responsible one and say I didn’t have protection but you started screaming from the rooftops “I don’t care I want you inside of me you sexy beast.”</p><p>Barbara laughed “I don’t think those were my exact words “</p><p>He nodded “Oh they were my love. An this time” he ran his hand over her belly. “Was a complete surprise since your birth control failed due to you taking cough meds.”</p><p>She smiled “Both are the best ‘woops’ ever though right?”</p><p>“Of course.” He hugged her tight to him and kissed her temple <br/>“You are so beautiful and amazing you know that right?”</p><p>She nodded “Thanks to you I do. Thank you for tonight. You really helped me feel better.”</p><p>He nodded “Always”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>